What do I have to do?
by Hannio
Summary: A/U It's hard always being in the shadow of your eldest brother especially when your Dad ignores you but Zane Briefs is gonna show his Dad a thing or two and earn his respect if it's the last thing he does. Please Review ****chapter 5 is finally up****
1. Meeting Zane

What do I have to do?

By Hannio

Chapter 1

Introducing Zane

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks though like every other DBZ fan out there I wish I did but I own Zane of course, he's my character, normal rules applies. He belongs to me and so if you want to ask me if you can borrow him then e-mail me, Credit me in the disclaimer and you can ( Yes I know you don't but just go with the flow people)_

AUTHOR NOTE: _I've always wondered what it would be like if Trunks had a younger brother close to him in age. Would it change things? So I decided there was one way to find out and that was to write a story about it. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed it cause I've loads of plans for this fic so I'll get Chapter 2 up ASAP HeeHee._

Trunks was tired there was no way he was denying that what he was refusing to believe was that he had had enough. He would know when that would happen no one else apart from him.

"I'm not tired" he said stubbornly "And I'm not going to stop training not yet Mum I nearly perfected Dad's move once I've done it then I'll take a rest from it"

"Trunks you've been trying to do it for weeks. You're going to make yourself sick. Don't you think?" she said he shook his head

"It doesn't come easily you know" he replied frowning "I'm going to school I'm still doing fairly well at school aren't I" she nodded

"You are but...." 

"So nothings wrong. All I have to do is get it right. I'm so close Mum I can feel it"

"That means nothing your Dad said that constantly to me for 3 years before you were born and it took him that whole 3 years to achieve it. He had to go into Space to get it. Come on Trunks it will come to you in time" Trunks looked round in frustration, his gaze focused on his younger brother Zane who was 2 years younger. He was eating a sandwich and watching the scene with great interest on his face. He spotted Trunk's gaze, rolled his blue eyes, and made a motion at his mother while mimicking her. Trunks hid back laughter and turned his gaze away

"But Dad says I'm good"

"But he's never said you were better"

"No but..."

It seems to me" Zane suddenly said butting into the conversation "That neither of you are going to win and there's no point in going to Dad because he'll agree with Trunks so my opinion is forget it" then with his piece said he picked up his second sandwich. Glanced at them and smiled brightly then bit in.

"Thanks for that Zane" Bulma remarked at him, he nodded speaking with his mouth full

"Anytime" Trunks smiled

"Let's ask Dad shall we?"

"Let's not" Bulma replied she somehow already knew the answer to that

"So lets forget it ok," Trunks said and Bulma sighed

"If you haven't got it in a week then that's it agreed" Trunks sighed and nodded

"Fine"

"Shake" Trunks took her hand and shook it

"I'm glad that's over" Zane remarked calmly "How is a guy meant to eat properly with all that noise going on" Bulma shook her head

"You know Zane you really are something else you know that" Zane smiled

"I try" he replied simply with a slight shrug, then pushed his sandwich away looking at Trunks a serious expression on his face "Are you going to train tonight?" he asked, Trunks shrugged watching him

"Maybe. Maybe I'll give it a rest tonight why?" he asked a curious note to his voice, Zane looked thoughtfully at him before glancing away.

"Guess I was curious that all" he said then went on to explain seeing the look on his brother's face. "I haven't trained in 2 days cause I've been busy helping Granddad with that machine he's been working on I was just thinking that maybe I should put in a hour or two training today" he looked up looking nervously at Trunks as he fiddled round with his half full glass of milk "Has Dad noticed I've been gone?" he kept his voice light, Trunks gave a nod at him

"Yep he asked where you were yesterday but I told him you had more important things to do and once you had finished that then you'll train again" Bulma groaned inward as she heard that she knew that wasn't the best thing to say to Vegeta who believed that there was nothing more important than training and growing stronger. Zane just shrugged at his answer

"Oh well. I'll go in after tea and train then"

"Half a hour after tea" Bulma remarked calmly, Zane sighed rolling his eyes but nodded

"Half an hour after tea" he amended, she smiled brightly at him, ruffling his black hair "Have you both done your homework?" she asked, Zane nodded

"I did it yesterday" he remarked having a bit of his drink, Trunks looked round his eyes not focusing on anything

"No not really" he said finally, unable to think of a good excuse. She pointed to the door

"Off you go then and make sure you do it properly not the rough attempts you normally do Trunks" she said firmly he rolled his eyes but went grumbling all the way. She turned to her youngest child "What are you going to do?" she asked, he shrugged looking up at her

"I haven't got anything to do" he remarked "Granddad has to do something else today so he said that he didn't need my help today so Maybe I should go and see Dad and train now. I only ate something light after all" Bulma looked at him thoughtfully then shrugged

"If you want" she replied. He nodded standing up and stretching slightly

"I'll at least go and see what he's up to. I haven't seen him in a week" and with that, he wandered out the door heading to the gravity room. Bulma stared after him sitting down in the chair he just left. Life she had to admit was good. There was peace and quiet, no one was threatening the world and people were actually happy. She was happily married finding out that once a Saiyan takes on a mate then that's that. They stay together forever. She had 2 beautiful sons in Trunks and Zane and she planned to keep it like that. Trunks was enough of a handful to keep her occupied and Zane wasn't an angel either she could barely cope with the 2 of them without anymore kids to worry about. While Trunks was a born fighter like his Dad, Zane was more like she was, he could fight, she had seen him train and some of the moves he pulled out her amazing to watch but his heart wasn't exactly into it. Trunks hadn't lied when he said Zane had more important things to do. It seemed that he was taking after her in more than basic looks. He was really bright and had become her father's student. It also meant he didn't have much to do with his father though because they didn't have much in common. She sighed and stood up

"I hope it goes well for him" she remarked.

__

Review please People. You read it I'm sure you can tell me what you think of the idea and what you think of my baby Zane. No Flames are allowed but any other kind is allowed.


	2. Promise Made

What do I have to do?

By Hannio

Chapter Two

Promise Made

DISCLAIMER: _Let me think I don't own Vegeta or Trunks though I wish I did, instead I own Zane, he's mine, so don't use him without permission just like if I read a fic of yours and I want to use the character I'd ask. _

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here's chapter 2 of my fic. I personally like this one which is rare cause I usually think my stories are crap but I'm kinda happy with the way things are going with this, which is strange. By the way, I have a big favour to ask anyone reading this. I'm am real crap at drawing and I was wondering whether someone could draw me Zane and e-mail it to me? I know it's alot to ask but PLEASE? Anyway, enjoy_

Zane stopped in front of the door and stared up at it. He was not looking forward to this at all. His Dad had a way about him that made it almost impossible to get close to him. Zane knew his Dad tolerated him, more than he did other people, but that was probably because he was his son, the rest of the time he was ignored almost as if he had some kind of disease and he knew already that his Dad would not be happy that he was skipping training. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. He was a Saiyan and he was not going to be a coward. His hand found the cool handle and he opened it stepping into the room.

The gravity change hit him straight away and automatically he glanced at the setting to see it at 170+ normal gravity. He gritted his teeth and slowly began walking towards the lone figure in the centre. He closed his eyes for second then spoke

"Dad" Vegeta didn't stop punching the air but he turned his head slightly at the sound of his youngest

"Well Well Well if it isn't Zane" he said, Zane glanced down at the harsh tones but looked back up again

"Hi Dad" he replied brightly. Vegeta turned to face him, watching as he slowly made his way over to him. He was a good looking boy there was no denying that, a bit like Trunks but different. He was still fairly small and slim but that would change. His hair was short but messy and jet black like his, that was the only thing he shared with him except some basic features, other then that he was the male version of his mother, the same face shape, same bright vibrant looks, contrasting him with Trunks darker looks. His eyes were the same bright endless blue as her's as well. He now crossed his arms, as his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he said, Zane sighed and looked up brushing some hair out of his eyes

"I've come to train" he replied, Vegeta's eyebrow rose at that

"You've come to train" he repeated amusement tingeing his voice "I thought you had better things to do than train" he said, Zane sighed, he knew this would be hard but he had no idea it would be this hard.

"Not today" he replied surprisingly firm "Today I'm gonna train, if you want me to come back later, then I will but I'm going to do it" Vegeta just stared at him, his mind taking in the words

"Really." he replied "So you just train when you want to is that it?" he asked calmly "When you feel like it?" Zane frowned

"You make it sound as if that's a crime" he replied, Vegeta shrugged

"Do I" Zane folded his arms and matched Vegeta's look with one almost identical. Vegeta turned away from him and began training again

"Do what you want just don't bother me" Zane turned away so his Dad wouldn't see the tears that burned his eyelids. The complete disinterest in his voice was something that was always there, it seemed that his Dad really didn't care what he was up to as long as he was doing it far away from him. He just couldn't understand the way his Dad worked. He began by stretching, his mind going through all the things that they had done together, but all he could come up with was training. He remembered Trunks telling him about times when their Dad was in a good mood he'd take him to the Park for a while. Zane's eyes darkened until they were navy blue. He never did anything like that to him. He threw a punch ignoring the energy wave that followed it, without thinking about it he yelled as powered up, then began his attack against the invisible enemy. He didn't know how long he was there just training and taking out his hurt and frustration at being ignored. "Don't be too long I don't want you to waste the energy or break anything" Zane stopped as the door closed behind his father and he clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth, eyes glinting. He was sick and tired of being ignored; he was tired of seeing the differences in the way him and Trunks were treated

"It's all going to change," he said aloud to himself, the words echoing round the metal room, "I'm going to make him proud of me I don't care what it takes. I'm make him as proud of me as he is of Trunks." he looked up a smirk coming to his face "I swear it" then the promise made to himself he walked out the room a smile on his face. He'd remind his father with a vengeance that he had two sons and then he'd be proud of him finally.

__

I hope you enjoyed it... Please review and tell me what you think of Zane so far but no flames but any other kind... and please take heed of my A/N I'm real desperate to see Zane drawn on paper and since I'm crap at drawing I was hoping you could help me. PLEASE.


	3. A Little Family Meal

What do I have to do?

By Hannio

Chapter 3

A little family meal

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trunks or Bulma, Vegeta, or Bulma's Mum. I of course own Zane, since the story is mainly based on my character. However, I also own Chance, Catherine, Johnny, Emma and Scott who will feature in the story. You'll understand when you read it._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Well here, we go Chapter 3. It kinda goes with the story I just wanted to show something normal almost and just wanted to show that perhaps Zane might be wrong after all... Enjoy_

Zane frowned as he looked round his room. He was tired but he didn't care, ever since he came up with the idea of making his Dad proud of him he hadn't thought of anything else. However, he was just coming up with a blank about how to do it. He knew he had to remind his Dad he was just as good as Trunks but he just didn't know how to impress him. 

"Zane Dinner" he glanced up quickly at Trunks's call and sighed getting up and leaving the room. He ran nosily down the stairs and into the kitchen, the smell of food hitting him and his stomach rumbled reminding him with a vengeance just how hungry he was. He sat in his place opposite his Mum and gave her a smile as he tucked into the spaghetti she had made.

"Zane" he nodded at his Mum some pasta hanging out his mouth, she gave him a look and he quickly sucked it up into his mouth and gave her a questioning look. "Did you get your report card today?" she asked added some more cheese on the top of hers. He looked thoughtful for a second than nodded standing up.

"One sec" he replied and went to get it

"You too Trunks" he heard his Mum say. He smiled as he ran up the stairs. At least he had no problem with the school side of his life. There was no doubt in his mind that Trunks could easily kick his head in if they were fighting and not even break a sweat doing it. For one, he was a super Saiyan and Zane. Well he was no where near that goal yet, but in intelligence, he kicked his brothers ass. While Trunks barely got C's, Zane got A's. He grabbed it and ran down stairs jumping over Trunks who was at the bottom of the stairs rummaging through his bag, he landed perfectly just beyond him and looked round with a smile at his brother. Trunks grinned back as he looked up taking a crumpled card out of his bag.

"Zane" he said "Can I go first?" he asked. "If Mum sees your report card first than she'll kill me." Zane nodded somehow he thought it wouldn't matter what order they went in, his there mum was still going to kill Trunks but he didn't say anything, but he couldn't help rubbing it in slightly.

"Especially since you're doing that move she'll blame it on that and probably stop you doing it" Trunks groaned at the thought

"Why did they have to give out reports?" he asked and Zane laughed with a shrug

"To punish us probably for all the hell we put them through in class" he replied and Trunks nodded with a laugh. They walked in together still smiling and handed the reports over to Bulma. Trunks gave his first and waited anxiously as he sat down. Bulma smiled at him and looked at it. Her smile fading to be replaced by a frown

"Trunks" she said looking up at him "You only got one C that's worse than the other ones" Trunks rubbed his head and shrugged concentrating on his food

"The other teachers just don't like me Mum. It's their revenge for what I put them through in class right Zane?" he said turning to Zane a pleading look on his face for some back up, Zane nodded

"That's right" he commented but she shook her head giving them both a look that said, "Do you think I was born yesterday"

"Right I had it with these reports Trunks. No more training for you till you complete your Homework when you've done it than you can train but I have to see it before that" Trunks's mouth fell open as he stared at her his blue eyes wide 

"What" he said, "be fair Mum. I have to train you know I do" Bulma gave him a look which silenced him, he frowned and crossed his arm staring at his food. He glanced at Zane who gave him a sympathetic look as he handed his over. It was a normal occurrence in their household, his Dad believed that training was more important than an education while his Mum believed that although doing training was fine, education was more important. Bulma opened it and gave a big smile at him

"Well done Zane" she said "All A's and A*" she leaned over ruffling his hair making it more untidy than usual. "That's my Son it's a good thing you inherited my brain" she said, Zane smiled at her "See Trunks you should be more like Zane" Zane went red at that comment and was saved the embarrassment of Trunks's reply by the phone ringing.

"Hello" his Nan said, he ignored it as he began eating again, it was probably for Trunks or his Mum. She looked over at the table "Zanie Sweetie it's for you" he winced at the name he couldn't stand it when people called him Zanie. 

"Who is it?" he asked looking at her, she shrugged and went back on the phone

"Hello who is it please?" there was a reply and she nodded "Ok I'll tell him" she looked back at him "It's Chance Honey" Zane pushed his chair back ignoring his father's look at him and took the phone

"Hey" he said into the receiver

"Alright Mate how you doing?" he asked, Zane smiled at his best mates tone

"I'm ok what's wrong?" he asked, Chance wasn't like Catherine or Johnny they phoned him constantly to the extent that his mum thought Catherine was his girlfriend. Chance only phoned when he needed help or was in trouble. Now he laughed

"You know me too well. Well actually, nothings wrong I was wondering whether you want to come round. My parents are away and Rina and Romeo have gone out leaving me with the house by myself"

"Who else is coming?" he asked.

"The usual lot, me, you, Cathy, Johnny, Emma and Scott" he said speaking of his friends. Zane bit the inside of his lip as he thought. He wanted to get out of the house away from his Dad so he could think about it all this was his chance. He turned round

"Mum" he said, Bulma looked up at him

"Yeah?" he smiled

"Can I sleep round Chance's tonight, his parents are out and so are his brother and sister can I?" Bulma nodded

"Course you can" she said he nodded at her, his mum was the coolest at times.

"Yeah I can come what time do you want me there?" he asked

"You're eating right?"

"Yep"

"Afterwards then is that ok?" Zane nodded even though Chance couldn't see it

"Cool I need to speak to you lot about something actually see ya soon"

"See ya" he placed the phone and sat down and began eating his food as fast as he could. The sooner he got there the sooner he could ask them, what they thought he should do. He stood up as soon as he finished and placed it by the sink. 

"Zane" he turned round to Trunks who had a cheeky smile on his face that made Zane put his guard up

"What?" he said cautiously, Trunks smiled innocently at him

"Is Catherine gonna be there?" interest came from the others at this. Zane felt himself go red

"Yes" he muttered belting for the door and up the stairs, he packed his bag quickly and grabbed a light jacket and went back to the kitchen "I'm going now Mum" he said "I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"How you getting there?" she asked 

"Flying" he replied as if it was a stupid question "Bye" he said and went out the back door

"Zane" Bulma yelled after him, when Vegeta interfered

"Leave the Boy" he said, "If he wants to fly he can" Bulma frowned. It was impossible to punish Zane when Vegeta never let her meaning Zane got away with stuff no one else did, it was weird since Vegeta let her punish Trunks just not Zane. She shook her head she bet Zane didn't know that small fact.

__

Please Review. No Flames but any other kind. I wanted to show them as a family and I thought it would be kinda nice to put down that end bit, that Zane doesn't know half the things his Dad did for him, if he did then... Well this fic wouldn't be happening.


	4. Near breaking point

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Beginning to crack_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own Trunks and Bulma but I do own the character of Zane. He's mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's chapter four after so long of my A/U fic about Trunks younger brother Zane. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try and get chapter 5 up a lot quicker then chapter 4 came up. Promise ;0_

**_SUMMARY: _**_Very quickly, Zane is Trunks younger brother born two years after him, he's very clever like his mother but isn't as a good as fighter as Trunks meaning his Dad isn't very bothered round him, Zane decides to change this anyway he can.)_

            Zane walked in a look of anger on his face. That had been a waste of his time, when he had asked his friends their advice about his father and getting noticed all they did was turn and look at him with expressions of confusion and thoughtfulness and yet in the period of 12 hours when they were all meant to be in bed asleep they came up with jackshit.

            He growled and threw his coat on the chair by the door, he hadn't been this pissed off in a long time, being tired, stressed and hungry was not a good combination to have especially when you're a growing Saiyan boy. He stormed into the kitchen to see his brother at the table doing his homework, his hand tugging at the short la vender hair. At the sound of the door slamming the older boy looked up in surprise, his eyes grew in shock as he realized that the one who was making the noise and slamming stuff was Zane.

            A thoughtful expression came over his face as he studied the younger boy. The messy black hair was standing up in every possible direction making it almost resemble their fathers hair, his pale skin was scarlet at the cheeks and his blue eyes had darkened to navy blue in his anger. He could almost be good looking to a girl at that moment

            "What's wrong with you? Catherine dump you or something?" Trunks asked a little grin coming to his face, it had been ages since he had seen his brother in this kind of mood, the younger boy always had been calm, and there was no way that Trunks was going to miss the chance to embarrass him. Zane turned round noticing him for the first time and narrowed his eyes at the older boy who sat there grinning annoyingly at him.

            "Fuck you Trunks" Trunks eyes widened again, Zane never swore as a rule so he had to be near breaking point

            "Maybe I could help you I know how embarrassing it is to be dumped" Zane nodded "Well maybe not"

            "Considering you get fucking dumped every week I doubt you could tell me anything" he muttered under his breath, he turned to his brother "Plus you moron we weren't even dating in the first place" It was Trunks turn to be angry

            "Shut the fuck up you little squirt just what the hell is your problem? You've been acting weird all week as if you were in some deep fucking shit" Zane turned back

            "How the fuck could you help me, you have it fucking made in this household after all" Trunks frowned at the bitterly spoken comment

            "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he growled. Zane turned round banging his sandwich on the table and looking down at his brother

            "Oh as if you can't guess what it means" he replied scornfully "I know you're kinda dumb but I didn't think you were missing that many brain cells maybe you've had one to many knocks to the head" Zane knew he had gone far to far the minute Trunks eyes flashed and he came up, immediately Trunks hands wrapped round his brothers throat and he began squeezing

            "You stupid little shit" Trunks hissed his tanned face turning scarlet "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that, I'm your future fucking king"

            "Like I care" Zane gasped back eyes locked on his brother as he prepared to power up, if Trunks wanted to fight then he had picked on him on the perfect day

            "Trunks, Zane what the hell are you doing?" both boys turned to see their mother staring at them in shock "Let your brother go right now Trunks" Trunks glared at her but let go of her grip on his neck, Zane stumbled back slightly putting some distance between them "I want to know what the hell is going on here?" she demanded "Tell me" Trunks turned to her

            "Why don't you ask him, he's the one with the attitude problem not me" Zane snorted

            "Yeah but it's not as if you could leave me the hell alone you always have to fucking comment about everything just because you're older that doesn't make you any better than me"

            "What the hell are you talking about you little freak"

            "Trunks don't call your brother names and Zane don't swear" Zane turned to her

            "For God sake what is it with you all am I not good enough for you? Do you always have to tell me what to do"

            "Zane what is wrong with you today"

            "Nothing why must there always be something wrong with me if I get annoyed after all lets not forget who my father is maybe I take after him a lot more than any of you realize" with that Zane left the room leaving Bulma to turn to Trunks

            "Just what did you say to him" Trunks pouted

            "How come whenever he gets in trouble you always manage to blame me saying I should be a better influence" 

            "Because half the time you're the only one who annoys him to that point" Bulma pointed to the stairs "Go and talk to him" Trunks crossed his arms and shook his head

            "I'm not going to go chasing after him just because he's in a foul mood, he has a problem he can deal with it, it has nothing to do with me" Bulma frowned

            "You two are normally close and he'll talk to you, so I'm making it your business Trunks"

            "You can't make me"

            "Put it this way son, if you don't go in 10 minutes then I'm going to ground you for a week, it's up to you" Trunks frowned

            "That's unfair isn't this your job or Dad to check up on us when we're upset, not mine" she glared at him "Oh I'll do it because I want to go out but you aren't being fair as usual"

            "I can't win with either of you but go and check on Zane I'm worried about him, It isn't like him"

            "Whatever Mum, I'll go in the afternoon he'll kill me if I go now, is that ok?" she nodded

            "You'd better" then she left, Trunks sighed casting a look at the stairs, just what the hell was wrong with his brother anyway.

_There you go, hope you liked the chapter. You can understand poor Zane though it must be frustrating to stay up all night and have nothing to show for it and when your bro starts on you straight away well I can see it. Please review but no flames._


	5. A brotherly Talk

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_ A brotherly talk_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER_**_:  I don't own: Trunks, Vegeta or Bulma. However the character of Zane, their son/Brother, he's mine so don't use him without permission ok_

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE_**: _Here's chapter five. I'm not gonna say anything much except I hope you enjoy it and I'll update it soon. Cheers_

Trunks stared at the door a feeling of dread in his stomach. He couldn't believe his mother was actually gonna make him do this. The last time he had seen Zane the boy had been ready to fight him. A small smile made it's way to his face. Zane certainly had it in his when he needed to. He wouldn't of beaten Trunks, of that he was certain but he would of certainly pushed him to his limits of his non super Saiyan form.

Now he carried on his staring, he couldn't believe his mother had dragged him out of a training session with his father to do this, he could of sworn if he stayed in there then his mum would of forgotten till it was too late. Now he rolled his eyes. Fat chance, his mother never forgot anything important just all the little things. She had hit the emergency stop button walked in ignoring his father angry curses at her and walked up to his demanded whether or not he had found out what was wrong with Zane. He had spared a glance at his father to see him looking confused for a second, probably that there was something wrong with his youngest but then the look went. When Trunks replied he hadn't. Bulma had taken his arm and dragged him out and up the stairs scolding him the entire time. That was where he was now. 

He rolled his eyes and raised his hand to knock on the door, he was tempted to fly to Goten's instead but he had already been promised that Bulma would send his father after him and Trunks rather face 500 pissed off Zane's than one pissed off Vegeta. He now knocked and waited, finally he heard what he wanted.

"Come in" the voice still didn't sound it's usual calm voice with an under tone of humour to it, it still sounded pissed off. Trunks opened the door and walked in, Bulma giving him a thumb up from where she had stationed herself to make sure he done it. Trunks closed the door and looked to the bed to see Zane lying there. He had changed his clothes and was wearing baggy jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Trunks couldn't help but grin already Zane was adopting the skater boy look.

"Hey" he said, there was a moment silence as Zane lifted his head from the pillow and than he spoke in a calm voice

"Fuck off" Trunks sighed and sat on the bed

"No I'm not gonna. Unfortunately Zane you'll have to pick me up and throw me out and since you look like you can't be fucked too move I'm seriously doubting you'll do that" Zane finally turned round and looked at him, Trunks looked steadily back. Zane looked rough from his lack of sleep but there was an expression of despair in the blue eyes in front of him that startled him.

"What do you want?" he said, the anger leaving his voice, all he sounded was tired now, maybe even slightly depressed

"I wanna know what's wrong" Zane watched him for a second as he sat up properly leaning his back against the headboard

"What makes you think something is wrong with me Trunks?" he asked. Trunks shot him a look

"Zane I may not be as smart as you are but don't insult my intelligence. I've stared at you nearly everyday of your life don't you think that by now I might realise if something was wrong with you?" Zane shrugged, his face looking impassive

"How would I know?" he replied, "I'm not you after all"

"See that's how I can tell" Trunks said not rising to the bait "You're trying to push me and you normally won't. Look Zane" he made his voice persuasive "Can't you just tell me? Maybe I could help?" Zane searched his eyes for a moment to see if he was sincere than smirked

"Why would you want to help me out?"

"Because you're my brother" came the instant reply. Zane turned round and laid back on his bed and Trunks taking that as a no sighed and stood up. He had tried his best but he couldn't force him to tell him. He walked to the door when Zane spoke

"It's father" Trunks turned back to see Zane sit back up and look at him "Dad is my problem" Trunks looked startled at that. He had expected it to be girl problem or the fact he got a B, not their Dad. He sat down slowly and spoke

"What has he done?" Zane brought his knees up and causally linked his hands and arms around them, looking at his brother with a half sad, half angry look

"More like what he hasn't done" Trunks remained silent and Zane carried on "It's not fair Trunks" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"What isn't?" Trunks replied softly. Zane's s control and he leapt forward taking the older boys shoulders in his arms

"It's suck" he yelled, "Dad doesn't even notice I'm alive. Just because I can't fight like you he thinks I'm not worthy as his son. He only sees you not me" Zane got a control on himself and let go of Trunks shoulders and sat back down looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"I see" Trunks said

"You don't though" Zane said interrupting him "Dad pays attention to you, but me, he sees me more as a nuisance than he does a son. I remember you told me once he took you to a park and all the things you did. Dad has never even walked me down the street before. It's as if he's ashamed to be with me. I'm just not good enough I've never been good enough"

"You are though Dad he does care for you" Zane shook his head

"See I wish I could believe you Trunks but if you heard the kinda things he said to me then you wouldn't feel that way at all. So I came up with the idea that I was gonna do something to make him notice me, almost to slap him in the face and say look Dad you have two sons here to be proud of not just the eldest but the youngest too, I just don't know enough about him to do anything" he sighed "I don't know what I can do and neither do my friends that why I was in a foul mood this morning and that's why I attack you" he looked sheepish "sorry about that by the way" Trunks shrugged and looked at the younger boy thoughtfully

"Forget it," he said in a distracted tone. He could understand now why Zane acted the way he did and turned so much to science, to gain his mother's approval. If he truly believe that their Dad didn't care about him at all then all he would have would be their mums affection to let him know that he was doing right. Now that Trunks thought about it he decided that perhaps Zane was right. Trunks had never seen Vegeta talk to Zane unless he had to or even take him anyway. Trunks had thought Zane didn't care but this had just proven how wrong he was. There was only one thing for it. He'd have to help. A smile came onto his face. He knew just how to do it.

            "What is it?" Zane demanded suspiciously seeing the look on Trunks face "What are you thinking Trunks?" Trunks looked at him

            "You really wanna get Dad to notice you?" he asked, Zane nodded instantly

            "Yep" 

            "And you'll do anything to do it?" Trunks pressed on, a look of confusion came over Zane's features but he nodded, 

"Yeah anything" Trunks nodded

"Than little Bro I know how you could do it but it require a lot of hard work" Zane looked at him

"What do I have to do?" he said. Trunks grinned

"If you want to impress him then there's only one thing to do. You'll have to enter the world martial arts tournament" Zane's mouth fell open

"What?" he said "But I can't fight in that" Trunks shrugged

"Trust me to get his attention you need to show him what a good fighter you can be" he saw the indecision on Zane's face and stood up "I'll help you if you need it. Let me know what you decide Seeya"

"Oh Trunks before you go" Trunks looked back and Zane smiled

"2 things firstly Thanks" Trunks waved it away

"And secondly?" he asked, Zane looked down

"Don't tell mum about any of this ok?" Trunks nodded

"Can do, see you later" and with that he left Zane to his thoughts. 

There you go I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. No flames though. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can promise.


End file.
